


valentine's day - chie x reader

by johnmcafee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Cute, F/F, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmcafee/pseuds/johnmcafee
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Satonaka Chie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	valentine's day - chie x reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrookeWritesSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/gifts).



_ 'Sunday, February 14: Valentine's Day' your phone read. _

* * *

At your high school, it was tradition to give Valentine's Day cards to your friends (and your more than friends) to show endearment, and you decided that you'd give your BFF Chie a card.

You've had a crush on her for a while, and decided that today was the day you would confess. It could go 1 of 2 ways, and the worst that could happen is that she drops you, and you never see your first love again.

You pushed your thoughts to the back of your mind as you purchased a card from Walgreens, and wrote a note inside. Running the rest of the way to school was tiring, and you made it just in time to your first class of the day.

You didn't have any classes with Chie this year, so the card sits in your pocket patiently until lunch. At lunch, you hastily grab your food and sit down next to your friends Yosuke, Yukiko, Yu, and indeed Chie.

"How has everyone's day been so far?" Chie asked with a smile. You could feel the radiant heat from beside her on your left.

Yu was the first to respond, "Good so far," he said before hugging and kissing Yosuke.

"My day was good!" you enthusiastically answered, "I got this for you..."

She looked intrigued as you handed her the pastel pink card, and she read:

  
  
  


"

Foxgloves in hedges,

Surround the farms,

A place so warm,

Just as your arms.

Daisies are pretty,

Daffies have style,

A lantern is illuminating,

And so is your smile.

Chie, you're beautiful,

**I love you.**

"

She sat dazed for a moment after finishing the poem. You felt hours go by even though it was seconds before she said, "I love you too, Brooke," she paused, "I love you. I love you so much."

You could barely process what Chie just said, let alone formulate any words, instead plunging your body into hers in a hug. You had hugged her before, but this was different— this was better— this was perfect.

You held each other for a long while before Yosuke dragged you and Chie back to reality, "So..."

"I- we're, uh," is all you managed to stutter out.

Chie hopped in, "We're dating. I love her."

You met her eyes, beginning to tear up, and she placed her soft lips on yours.

"Boy, are you guys flushed red," Yukiko said before the lunch bell rang.

"I- I'll see you later, Chie." You stammered out with a smile and weak wave.

She waved back, and you parted for your biology class.

  
  



End file.
